ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Faroe/Team Missions
Teams are part of a social system established in town to serve the purpose of survival. While a team membership reminds of a job, it is only carried out primarily during assigned missions. The teams complement each other, relying on their mutual support. Only accepted residents of Faroe are carrying team titles. The team leaders replace the town council and while their jobs all have a different focus, they follow the same system of accepting new residents, allowing business and hosting events when not on missions. Upon registering, a team is normally picked by a character to fit their strengths and interests. Ranger The Ranger team is led by Himeko. The Rangers embody the balance and peace between Fairy Tales and nature. Their main task is exploration of the undiscovered parts of the world, while checking on the state of the individual areas. They decide which animals will be hunted and provide examples of fauna collected on their way, which are out of the limited range of the Scholars. Another page to their job is educating the Fairy Tales of the correct treatment of nature, to inform them of the dangers connected and to speak and act to the animal tribes in the name of Faroe. They also take care of tasks such as cutting back the forest and give green light for material collecting. Hunter The Hunter team is led by Akaneiro. Unlike the Rangers, Hunters go straight for the kill to provide food for the town inhabitants. Their targets are animals strictly picked by the Rangers and under no circumstances will they kill animals outside of their agreement. Their work plan is simple: Go on hunts, take food back to town and repeat the procedure on demand. On the Rangers wishes their kills will keep the population of wild animals in line. Hunters are also sent out to judge any hostile situations caused by the animal tribes, and affect the decision made. Scholar The Scholar team is led by Adora. Their purpose is to collect, examine and study the world's flora and fauna to get a better understanding of Fabula. To their main tasks count the development of medicine (such as finding cure for diseases by examining dead or alive patients), discovering positive and negative effects of any given objects in the world, alive or not, and to document the results for generations to come. While analyzing whatever the Rangers bring back from their journeys, their missions revolve around roaming Fabula to take examples of the undiscovered. Scientific research of books, despair and so on is included in their tasks. Members Missions Similar to the group's events, Missions are assigned every few months. Every Team receives another target for the mission by their respective team leaders, all drawing to the same goal. Missions have to be roleplayed in paragraph and submitted as a document to the group. They have no set deadline and can be roleplayed in the chatroom or other media, as long as they make their way to the gallery. Who your character interacts with is free to choose. The length of the mission participation is up to whoever decides to rp together. If not roleplayed, they can also be submitted through visuals with a short explanation of what a character did during their mission. For an overview of the assigned Missions please refer to our event page! Category:All Pages Category:Group